


<set in motion>

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Experimental Style, F/F, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: Cassandra needs someone to beta-read a story for her. Josephine is willing to help. Gradually, they grow closer.Modern AU, experimental style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is huge and experimental, and it's probably not everybody's cup of tea. Still, as cracky as the idea is, I tried to depict a slightly adorable, blossoming love story only through the means of online text.
> 
> WARNING: this work contains a lot of bad punctuation and some intentional typos. I can completely understand it if this isn't your jam, but you have been warned!
> 
> Another head's up: the chat-like conversations that aren't headed with "chat" are meant to be texts/whatsApp like messages. Also please keep in mind that these are vignets; these weren't all the conversations they had, and even the conversations that are depicted in this fic often cut off before the end. The picture part is supposed to be a little like instagram, which explains why Josephine has a different screenname.

_< private chat 08/11/9:40 20:11>_

<cassandra8>

I know we haven't spoken much but I think you didn't deserve any of the things that person said to you. it was vile and we shouldn't treat each other like this. our community is supposed to be welcoming and that message was anything but.

<ActualScribbles>

Thank you, I appreciate it. I believe the person in question has been banned after I reported them for harrassment, so I will leave the matter alone for now, but it is good to know that strangers on the internet have my back!

<cassandra8 >

don’t worry, you seem nice.

and you're always so eloquent when you defend yourself or…well. always. I have to admit I envy you. words are not my strongest suit.

<ActualScribbles>

Well, I should hope I'm decent at words – they are how I make a living, more or less.

<cassandra8>

you're an author?

<ActualScribbles>

Oh, goodness, no. I did make it sound like that, didn't it? I'm a scribe, of sorts. Hence the screenname.

<cassandra8>

if you're a scribe then that's a great screen name, not going to lie.

not judging you but do you always use full punctuation when you type?

<ActualScribbles>

Ha, I do! It's a habit that is hard to break, I'm afraid. It helps me not to make mistakes in my actual writing. Or at least, that is what I like to tell myself.

<cassandra8>

no, that makes perfect sense! I usually type what is quickest and don't put too mcuh thought into how I put it.

see? I made a typo. case in point.

<ActualScribbles>

Well, at least now I know you're not a bot ;)

 

* * *

_< private chat 15/11/9:40 21:43>_

<ActualScribbles>

Hello Cassandra (which I assume is either your real name or a nickname, so I'm going to use it if you don't mind – if I am mistaken, please let me know!), I saw the comment you made about needing someone to look at your writing. Do you want me to take a look at it for you?

<cassandra8>

cassandra is my name actually, so it's fine.

if you want to look at my writing I would appreciate it. spell check only does so much.

<ActualScribbles>

Very true, and even then, it is not always reliable. Curse you, spell check, for betraying the best of us!

If you want to, you can send your story to josephinecmontilyet@imail.or, and I will take a look at it as soon as possible. If there are points you want me to pay special attention to, please do mention them.

<cassandra8>

I will.

out of curiosity, are you orlesian?

<ActualScribbles>

It may come as a surprise when reading my name, but I'm not! I'm Antivan. I do have Orlesian blood, and I also do currently live and work in Orlais, but Antiva is where my heart lies…

<cassandra8>

that sounds familiar. I am nevarran but also live and work in orlais.

<ActualScribbles>

Such coincidence! Thank you, Orlais, for bringing people together! And for your petit fours.

<cassandra8>

I've never tried them. am I missing out?

<ActualScribbles>

You definitely are! One does not know Orlais if one has not tasted those tiny delights. There isn’t much I miss about Orlais when I'm back home in Antiva, but Orlesian food is definitely one of the things I can't do without.

Do you visit your home country much?

<cassandra8>

oh Maker, no. I hate it. don't ask me why. it's complicated.

<ActualScribbles>

Then I won't ask.

<cassandra8>

good.

you've got mail.

<ActualScribbles>

So I do! Thank you very much. I will try to return the version with my commentary before the end of the week. It will be fun to work on this. Not many people enjoy this pairing, but you seem to be quite a fan!

<cassandra8>

I am! to think I did not want to see them as a couple at first. what was I thinking? past me was an idiot. they just fit! I mean, they don't have many interactions but you can just tell they'd get along. their personalities are not at all dissimilar.

<ActualScribbles>

You are preaching to the choir, Cassandra. I quite agree.

 

* * *

 

 **From: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or> **  
**To: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**Subject: Re: Story**

Hello Cassandra,

Let's start with saying I enjoyed the premise of your story so much! The story itself really isn't as bad as you made it out to be. Especially the part where the corrupt templar got arrested was very detailed and realistic, and had me at the edge of my seat.

In the document I have highlighted instances of incorrect grammar and awkward phrasing, and I have added a few comments where I think the story can be improved in terms of paragraph order as well. Sometimes I have made suggestions where the story can be expanded, but these are what they are - suggestions, and you are free to ignore them.

If you make any drastic changes to this version, I would love to take a look at the new text again. I can't promise to look at it directly, though; life has been very busy for me lately, in good ways, but it does mean I get to spend less free time on hobbies such as this one!

All the best,

Josephine

 **From: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**To: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or>**  
**Subject: Re: Re: Story**

Thank you so much. I have made a few changes, but please take all the time you need. I'm glad to hear things are going well for you.

Cassandra

 

* * *

 

_The Divine Conspiracy_

by cassandra8

This is my first piece of writing in a long time. I would like to thank ActualScribbles, who helped me by reading through this and making my writing bearable. This story would not exist in its current form without her.

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 03/01/9:41 19:59> _

<ActualScribbles>

We haven't spoken in a while but I read your post about your ex and I just wanted to offer my condolences. Even if you lost touch, it is all right – and natural, even – to mourn him.

<cassandra8>

thanks.

I keep telling myself that it is irrational to be upset about this. I hadn't spoken with him in literal years. and yet here I am.

it's not sadness I feel but…regret? I'm not certain but it's not a positive feeling.

<ActualScribbles>

It's all right not to be all right. Loss can never be explained through rational thought, and it would hurt us to try.

I am not all too familiar with great losses, but I am familiar with consoling people. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You can mail me if you want, or contact me here.

<cassandra8>

I don't know if I will take up on your offer but I appreciate it.

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 18/01/9:41 22:14> _

<cassandra8>

someone made art for me?? based on the story I wrote? you should check RedJenny's art thread

[link]

I thought I'd share since you made that story what it is.

<ActualScribbles>

That's amazing!

Maker, they put a lot of effort into this.

<cassandra8>

I know. I feel strangely accomplished right now.

<ActualScribbles>

You should be! It's always an honor to receive art for something you wrote. Do you know the artist?

<cassandra8>

I know her a little. she's all right, if a bit strange, but she's talented and I know she means well. remarkable, though, she's much younger than me and we get along fine. that's why the internet is wonderful, don't you think?

<ActualScribbles>

Yes, absolutely. It brings people together who normally wouldn't even talk to each other.

Hold on, if I may be so rude, how old are you? You don’t need to answer this, obviously, but now you've piqued my curiosity!

If it helps, I'm 28.

<cassandra8>

MAKER, WHY ARE YOU ALL SO YOUNG.

I'm ten years your senior. TEN.

<ActualScribbles>

That's good, actually. This site could use some more people with a ton of life experience.

<cassandra8>

I have enough for all of us I think.

sorry, that's not something I should've said. never mind.

listen, I've been thinking of a scenario to put our two favorites in. do you want to hear it?

<ActualScribbles>

YES! You're always welcome to throw your ideas my way!

 

* * *

 

_Thread: Wintersend Holiday Cards **  
** Creator: ActualScribbles_

_Hello, all! Just like last year I'll be sending out season's greetings for the Wintersend holidays. If you live in Thedas and want me to write you a card, send me a direct message!_

_x Josephine (ActualScribbles)_

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 11/02/9:41 20:01> _

<cassandra8>

I would like to have one of those wintersend cards.

<ActualScribbles>

Sure thing, just send me your address and I will make sure you get one.

<cassandra8>

do you want me to send you something, too?

<ActualScribbles>

Yes please! I do love getting physical mail from my online contacts.

* * *

 

Dear Cassanda,

Strange to be writing you with pen and paper, instead of with a keyboard! I suppose there is a first time for everything. I hope my handwriting is readable; I've met people who were turned off by my cursive before.

I wish you all the best for Wintersend. May the rest of your year be filled with good things! That said, I wanted to let you know that I enjoy our conversations a lot and I hope they continue. Thank you for being a friend.

Warmest seasonal greetings,

Josephine.

Ps. Until I read your address I never realized you live in Val Royeaux, like me.

Pps. I didn't realize I didn't have any stamps left until I almost sealed the enveloppe. Good job on staying organized, Josephine!

 

* * *

 

Josephine,

All the best for Wintersend!

I added a small present. I hope you will enjoy it.

Cassandra.

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 01/03/9:41 16:32>_

<ActualScribbles>

Those chocolates you sent with the Wintersend card were the best I've ever had. Did the box come from a chocolatier in Val Royeaux? If so, you must tell me, so I can get more.

<cassandra8>

yes, they are on Rue de Chartier…number 8 or 16? I can't remember. it's across a flower shop, I believe.

<ActualScribbles>

Thanks, I will look them up! Strange, I frequent that quarter often, but I've never noticed a chocolatier on that street.

<cassandra8>

it's a small business. they make the best chocolate in val royeaux, though, no contest.

<ActualScribbles>

Good of you to support them.

<cassandra8>

no, I mean the shop itself is small. it's run by dwarves. I…once hit my head on the door frame.

<ActualScribbles>

Ouch! Now that would never happen to me, being hardly taller than most elves, let alone most humans, but I don't envy you.

<cassandra8>

it's hard to believe you're really that short? you look taller in your pictures.

<ActualScribbles>

Hush, you!

<cassandra8>

Which are nice pictures by the way.

you're very photogenic? or maybe I'm just very unphotogenic, I don't know. probably both.

<ActualScribbles>

Aw, thanks, that's very kind of you. Also, I'm sure it can't be that bad?

<cassandra8>

oh yes it is. hold on.

[link]

there you go.

<ActualScribbles>

Come on, that's not so bad!

Sweet Andraste, why am I acquainted with so many gorgeous people? I'm #blessed ;)

<cassandra8>

pfffffft. now you are just trying to flatter me.

 

* * *

 

 **From: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**To: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or>**  
**Subject: yet another story**

Josephine,

I've started writing another story, which will be divided into multiple chapters. I have attached the first part for you to take a look at. It's a lot but I was hoping you could edit it. You always do such excellent work and I appreciate it a lot.

Cassandra

* * *

 

_Balance of Power_

by cassandra8

This one is a bit longer, and I hope you enjoy! As always, I have ActualScribbles to thank for correcting my work. I take the responsibility for any mistakes that are left.

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 15/04/9:41 21:13>_

<ActualScribbles>

Say, Cassandra, I had an idea. Please tell me if this is completely terrible, but I was thinking, maybe we should meet up and do something fun together, just so we can be friends outside the internet forums too? I mean, we both live in Val Royeaux, it's a wonder we haven't run into each other yet.

<cassandra8>

I've been toying with this idea myself, so yes. tell me where and when. perhaps it's also useful if you gave me your phone number?

<ActualScribbles>

Sure thing! Now, I won't be able to meet up this week because I'm so, so busy, but I was thinking perhaps next week, if this is a good time for you?

_< private chat 20/04/9:41 21:13>_

<ActualScribbles>

While we're both here, I just want to say that when we're meeting up, I'm getting you petit fours.

<cassandra8>

I can't believe you remember that conversation!

<ActualScribbles>

Perks of having a very good memory, I suppose. I'm serious though.

<cassandra8>

in that case, I'm looking forward to it.

 

* * *

 

Josephine: I suppose I thought it strange to say this face to face, but I wanted to let you know you have such a great talking voice.

Cassandra: what? no I don't?

Josephine: I think you definitely do. I could listen to it for hours and not get bored.

Cassandra: thnak you??

Cassandra: can I just say, so do you? I had never heard anyone speak with an Antivan accent before, but it sounds good when you do it, in a sense.

Josephine: Haha, I'm glad, for I know no other way!

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 08/05/9:41 22:23>_

<ActualScribbles>

Are you aware we have a mutual friend? As in, someone we both know in real life?

<cassandra8>

who?

<ActualScribbles>

Leliana?

<cassandra8>

what? no way!

<ActualScribbles>

Yes. She is sitting right next to me right now with a very amused smirk on her face.

<cassandra8>

of course she is. tell her I said hello.

how do you two even know each other?

<ActualScribbles>

Through work and…mutual contacts, I suppose. Sometimes we crash fancy parties. And with "crash" I mean attend them, we don't really misbehavd.

Well, *I* try not to. Leliana, on the other hand…

(I am reading this conversation out loud to her and she is glaring at me now.)

<cassandra8>

you two aren't secretly dating are you?

<ActualScribbles>

Hhaha, no, we're not.

Leliana is blowing raspberries at the suggestion.

Leliana just ordered me to change that statement, for she did not, and I quote "blow raspberries but stuck out my tongye".

<cassandra8>

Maker. are you two drinking?

<ActualScribbles>

…maybe?/

Leliana suggested you join us.

<cassandra8>

I'm out of here.

 

* * *

 

_< group chat 08/05/9:41 23:11>_

[Leliana_Nightingale has added cassandra8 to the chat]

<cassandra8>

no

[cassandra8 has left the chat]

 

* * *

 

_< private chat 30/05/9:41 21:38>_

<cassandra8>

Sera, can I talk to you for a bit?

<RedJenny>

if you like??? if this is about me posting nsfw in the wrong thread on accident, i don't want to heear it, i already apologized

<cassandra8>

no, no, this has nothing to do with that.

<RedJenny>

ok good

<cassandra8>

how do you know if you like women?

<RedJenny>

you just do?? it's not like I got a letter one morning saying "congrats ur a lesbian"

WAIT WHO ARE YOU CRUSHING ON???

<cassandra8>

…no one you know

<RedJenny>

yeah sure lol

anyway if she gives u funny feelings in your stomach and you think about kissing her and maybe making her breakfast or shit then you probably like her idk?? you're smart, you will figure it out. it's also important that you don't have be ashamed about it even if there are people trying to tell you otherwise???? girls are great don't you forget!!!

<cassandra8>

that…helped a great deal actually. thank you.

<RedJenny>

no problem

your arse had better invite me to the wedding though!!

 

* * *

 

Josephine: Hey, you've been silent for a few days. Are you all right?

Cassandra: yes, sorry! I've been distracted by personal matters.

Josephine: Oh no, I hope everything is all right.

Cassandra: don't worry, it's nothing serious! no deaths, this time.

Cassandra: do you ever mourn something you never had, or might never have?

Josephine: That sounds familiar. What's this about?

Cassandra: no, that's all, I just wanted to know if I was alone in this, but it turns out, I'm not.

 

* * *

 

 **From: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**To: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or>**  
**Subject: …**

Josephine,

Perhaps I should have called you about this, or even texted you, but I'm worse at speaking out loud than I am at typing, and texting seems too impersonal even for my doing. So an email it is.

The truth is, I have fallen for you.

I didn't know I could love women, so most of all I'm confused, but also there is no denying the nature of my feelings for you. I'm so sorry. I don't wish to pollute our friendship with my feelings, but I thought you deserved to know.

I will try to get over you. I promise.

Cassandra

 **From: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or> **  
**To: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**Subject: Re: …**

Cassandra…

Please don't try to get over me. You would break my heart.

 **From: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or> **  
**To: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**Subject: Re: …**

Cassandra,

I'm sorry, I'm a little more coherent now (you should have seen the state I was in after I read your message, oh Maker…), and I just want to say that I do, in fact, return your feelings. I don't think I could ever have gathered the courage to tell you how I feel about you, so I thank you for being the one to instigate this. You are much braver than I am.

If you want to pursue a romantic relationship, I'm all up for it.

x Josephine

 **From: Cassandra Pentaghast <cassandra.pentaghast@thedasmail.net>**  
**To: Josephine Montilyet <josephinecmontilyet@imail.or>**  
**Subject: Re: Re: …**

Are you serious? Yes. Yes. Absolutely. I want this. With you.

 

* * *

 

Josephine: Do you have anything to do this Saturday?

Cassandra: I don't. what did you have in mind?

Josephine: If you want to, we can just walk, and talk, and catch up, and go for dinner afterwards?

Cassandra: that sounds really good.

Cassandra: ♥

 

* * *

<jcmontilyet> I was wearing heels and I can't believe she's still so much taller than me? ♥ (with @cassandra8)

<cassandra8> :)

<RedJenny> FRIGGING KNEW IT!!! nerds!!!!!

<Leliana_Nightingale> congrats Josie, I don't think I've ever seen Cassandra so flustered.

<cassandra8> well that was uncalled for.

<Leliana_Nightingale> was it really?

<cassandra8> yes??

<jcmontilyet> Ladies, please take your bickering off my pictures.

<y.montilyet> about time.

<jcmontilyet> YVETTE

 

* * *

 

Josephine: Thank you for today. I'll put your roses on my desk so I can stare at them fondly every now and then. ;)

Cassandra: take good care of them!

Cassandra: this was one of the best days I've had in weeks, thanks to you.

Josephine: I'm flying off to Antiva the day after tomorrow, but do you think, maybe, after that, we can make it an entire weekend? Just the two of us?

Cassandra: yes. absolutely.

Josephine: I will call you when I'm in Antiva though, I just need to hear your beautiful voice once more.

Josephine: …

Josephine: Cassandra?

Cassandra: yes, sorry! I was trying to say something witty but it's difficult. I will be expecting your call, and talk as much as I can to satisfy you.

Cassandra: will you tell your family about me?

Josephine: Well, Yvette already knows about us, and once she knows something, it is only a matter of time before the rest of my family does as well. Unless you would rather I didn't?

Cassandra: no, it's all right. But I was just wondering what you would tell them.

Josephine: You mean, what you are to me?

Cassandra: more or less?

Josephine: what about "my girlfriend?"

Cassandra: I…yes. that sounds perfect.

 

* * *

 

_Never Back Down_

 by cassandra8

First of all, I would like to thank Josephine - also known as ActualScribbles - who has helped me many, many times over the course of the past year, and who has become very dear to my heart in the process.

This one is for you.

 


End file.
